Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and, for example, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, MOSFETs have been scaled down. Various problems (e.g., a short channel effect) may be caused by the reduction in size of the MOSFETs, and thus operating characteristics of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated. Accordingly, various researches are being conducted for semiconductor devices capable of overcoming limitations according to a high integration density and capable of improving performance of semiconductor devices.